


The race it's over

by braveclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, bellamy is turning clarke into a little mythology nerd, just fluff bellarke, kind of relationship, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveclarke/pseuds/braveclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Bellamy and Clarke spend more time together than ever. But when they are pulled of their little bubble, Clarke finally pops the question. In her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The race it's over

Clarke was on her way to her dorm, which was just a bedroom from the station, that her mother gave her a few months ago, and she felt like she is going to turn into an ice statue or freeze before she makes another step, that’s how cold it was. She was holding 2 big oranges in her hands, and they were also cold, making Clarke want to throw them on the ground. By the time she met her mom along the way she couldn’t even feel her fingers anymore, and she wasn’t in the mood for any small talk, but she had to. She promised Abby that she will try, and that’s what she is going to do. She is going to try. If she doesn’t freeze by then and there won’t be any more chances. The thought made her wince, and she forgot about her fingers, and about the chill, as she smiled at her mother, while Abby was just talking about how some old man from one of the Grounder’s villages said that by the next week the temperature should raise up with at least 10 grades, and maybe they will be enough lucky to have a 0 degrees Celsius weather soon. It sounded like a dream right now, after the long months of winter that they had to bear, but Clarke nodded again, before finally leaving on her way to her dorm. Bellamy has been waiting for her for too long now, and when she enters the small room, she runs and drops the two oranges she brought on the bed, hurrying to blow some hot air on her hands.

Bellamy is also on the bed, on his back, with one hand behind his head, and holding an old book in the other one. She still can’t believe he convinced that grounder man to lend it to him, but if she thinks about it, anyone would bend when Bellamy would smile and just be his charismatic self.

He let the book down on his chest, but he took more time to actually make sure nothing will happen to it, “no folds or anything”, he told her the last time she made fun of the way he handles it, but this time, she smiles a little when he sees how careful he is, and then he finally looks at her, smiling back. They’ve been like this for a few months now, in their own little world, casually slipping outside to see what’s happening with everyone, but they never spend enough time to start worrying. Bellamy doesn’t let Clarke worry anymore. And Clarke doesn’t let Bellamy.

“How much are these suppose to last us?” , he asks, eyeing the oranges with hungry eyes.

“You can eat them right now but you’ll be the one to go and bring more.”

His eyes jumped back on her, when she said “more”, like there is actually more of those incredible fruits.

“Yeah, some Grounders delivered us about five sacks of them.”, she answered nonchalantly, as she threw herself on the bed too, facing the ceiling.

They stayed in a peaceful silent for a few minutes, both thinking about how everything seems so unreal. They fought, they won, and now they were free. They were alive and they were healthy and they had each other. And more important, they had oranges. God bless the oranges, Bellamy thought.

“Clarke?”. His voice a little hoarse, because his throat was not fully healed after the cold he caught last week.

“Hm?”, she answered, propping herself on her elbow and looking at him. The two oranges were between them and he picked one of them in his hand, studying it before he smirked a little.

“Do you want me to tell you a story about the Greek gods and the oranges?”

She laughed softly, while he grinned at her.

“Yeah.”, she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

“Well, technically, the orages in the greek mythology were confused with the golden apples.” , he started eagerly, like he usually does when he speaks about something that he is passionate about, with the “mister smarty pants” attitude that only made her fancy him more. She still can’t forget the look on his face when he told her “I know who Oppenheimer is”, he almost scolded her for believing that he, Bellamy Blake, the biggest history nerd that could possible exist on the planet, doesn’t know who Oppenheimer was. Clarke liked History in school, but it was never enough exciting, because her teacher was an old man that had a lot of trouble breathing, who rarely bothered to add anything else aside from what was in the books. But with Bellamy was different. She was drinking his every word, nodding from time to time, and silently watching the way his lips were moving, and the way he would smirk a little when a memory of little Octavia would pop up, and she would beg him to tell her what it is, what did Octavia do, and what did he do, and what did Aurora do, and most of the history talks would turn into talks about Bellamy’s family and his life back on the Ark. It was almost like Clarke knew now. And she loved it enough to trick him into telling her some great stories that would eventually turn into a talk about his family or his childhood.

“See, Aphrodite gave the oranges to Milanion, because she felt sorry for him. Milanion loved Atlanta, but he wasn’t fast enough to beat her in a race, and Atlanta was willing to marry only the man that could.”

She shifted a little closer as he continued to speak, until her head was resting on his chest, while he  put an arm around her, but none of them said anything. Because it was already a habit. One that none of them wanted to pretend it wasn’t.

She fell asleep at the part where Milanion won the race, but she missed the ending. Did Milanion marry Atlanta? Did she forget her pride and married him?

That night, she had a dream with her dad, and the only thing he said was “It wasn’t the pride that kept her away from him. Not anymore.”

She woke up confused, in the dark, with Bellamy’s hand wrapped around her middle. She had to know.

“Bellamy”, she whispered a few times, until he finally muttered an “Yeah?”, before he opened his eyes.

“Did Atlanta married Milanion?”

“What?”, he asked her, a little confused, because it was in the middle of the night and Clarke woke him up to ask him about the damn Greek gods. Was he turning her into a little nerd, too?

He smiled, before he replayed, with a certain warmth in his voice, searching for eyes in the darkness.

“Yes.”, he paused, and he was looking at her, studying her face. The corner of his mouth twitched as he saw the little frown between her eyes disappear, and she relaxed, resting her head  on his chest again. “She did, Clarke.”, he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head, holding her a little closer.

A few months later, they were back on track, and the good old winter days seemed so long ago. They were currently working on re-making the dropship camp. Their friends decided that it was the only place where they truly felt like they belonged, and Clarke couldn’t agree more. She was perhaps a little to eager to get away from her mom, but after everything they’ve been through, all the fights and the doubts and the lost trust, Abby’s presence does her no good. Even Bellamy believes that it’s better if they keep some distance between them, just casual visits with short hugs and a few sweet words will be enough for now.

They brought more “crazy” teenagers with them, including Mel, the girl Bellamy saved from the chasm, and Maya, of course. They managed to pull her out in time, and she was definitely something they had to struggle with in the first days after everything was over, because her body wasn’t very fast at accepting all the new blood she received, but eventually she was able to step foot on the ground. Jasper, Monty and a few others were still donating a few samples a month, but Abby said that by the start of summer that wouldn’t be necessary anymore.

A new Grounder Village was also in the making, close enough to the dropship camp so that the people can help each other and move stuff around, but not close enough to be disturbing.

But this time, they were building houses.

“Little cabins.”, Bellamy named them, when he first came up with the idea, and they all agreed that it’s for the good. It needs to be a fresh start, after all.

Both of them have been busy lately, always around each other, in the same places, but with other businesses, and all Clarke wanted to do was go and hug the heck out of him and not let go until he’ll be literally begging her to let go, and even then, she won’t.

They were sleeping in different places, different tents, and they both knew there was no time for sweet talks or intimacy.

So when the work on the cabin finally begun, Clarke was both pleased and scared, because the first five were already done, and she had to pick one, but she didn’t want to. She suddenly felt all too shy to ask Bellamy where they stand, or what’s going to happen with the two of them now, because they were never really in a relationship, but she couldn’t imagine herself leaving on her own in her “little cabin”, while he had his and they would be constantly separated. She hated that thought. So she decided to avoid him for a few days, until she would get the courage to talk to him, without stuttering or going all red. But after three days, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

It was in the middle of the night, and she couldn’t fall asleep, again. She was tossing and turning and her tent was too hot but without her blanket on it would be too cold and nothing felt good. And she knew exactly what the problem was. Without hesitation, no, not anymore, she got up and went straight to his tent. She considered waiting until morning, but the thought was quickly replaced by the urge to know.

She slipped inside and went straight for the mop of dark hair that was not hidden under the covers. Sitting cross-legged, she took a few long breaths before she tried to wake him up.

“Bellamy”, his name came out like a whisper, and she didn’t want to touch him, she knows he still has nightmares, and she kept whispering it until he was finally awake. Well, half awake until he realized it’s her, and he started to panic.

“Clarke—did something happen?”

She looked at him through the darkness, and she didn’t know how to start. Her hesitation only scared him more, and he was about to get up in a second, but she reached for his arm, making him froze. It’s been a while since they touched last, and every time it happens, Bellamy feels all the chills and all the heat at once.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

He nodded silently, and waited for her to continue.

“I just… I’ve wanted to ask you – you know…”

He waited a little, hoping that more will come, but Clarke looked at him with an innocent, scared even, look. He raised his eyebrow at her, but his tone was soft.

“I don’t?”, he asked her back, with a little doubt in his voice. He had no idea what was she talking about or why was she in his tent, but she looked all confused and flustered.

“About us.”

And she dropped the bomb, both thought at the same time. Bellamy tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it just wouldn’t go away, and he was unable to form a single word. What can he possibly told her to be enough?

“Umm – could you be more specific?”, he asked, rubbing at the back of his neck, a little confused. Now he sounded like a jerk, but he couldn’t help it.

Just a few weeks ago they were still in their little bubble of happiness and no worries and understanding and little touches of comfort, and now he acts like a 15 years old teenager.

She huffed, exasperated, but she tried again.

“What’s going to happen with us?”

This time, she was looking straight into his eyes, and he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, she was pinning him to an imaginary wall and he was totally helpless.

“Bellamy… the race – it’s over.”

He thought she was talking about the war, but it confused him even more, because she had never addressed the war as “race” before.

“And we both won.”, she made a pause, looking at her hands like they more the most interesting thing in the world, but Bellamy’s eyes never left her face.

She finally looked at him again, and she was almost whispering.

“I want to say yes.” The pause that followed was a complete torture for him, because he was so sure he understand her but he wasn’t quite there.

"I say yes."

And God damn it, in that moment, everything made sense, and he opened his mouth to say something, he wanted to say so much, but there were no words. And he resumed it to the silence, hoping that Clarke understands that there are truly no words. And there will never be enough. Not for them.

He nodded, and he opened his arms, waiting to feel her so close to him again. And perhaps, in ten years, they could tell their children about how mom and dad decided they want a life together. In the darkness of a damn tent. How romantic, he thought, smirking and resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Also, you know we just couldn’t spare another cabin.”

“Is your pride hurt, Griffin?”

“I’d punch you right now, but I’m too comfy.”, she whispered as she buried her nose into his neck, and the talking and teasing continued for hours, and God knows that it never stopped.

* * *

 


End file.
